Fear
by ugetorlo
Summary: When the Maraudarers go to their first class of the year they think it's just another lesson.They soon learn that fear can do horrible things.
1. Awakening

**FEAR**

It was a chilly, fall morning out on the Hogwarts grounds. Multi-colored leaves teased the first years that were trying, vainly, to snatch them out of the crisp air that held them aloft. Up in the Grffindor Tower there were five, four-poster beds in a cozy, circular room. The clock on the wall read, 8:54. All of the beds were made neatly, except one. this one bed had the hangings enclosed around it in a feeble attempt to block out the morning sunlight.

James Potter, a lean fourth year with hair that refused to lie striaght, hazel eyes covered by thin rimmed glasses, and a very nervous expression on his attractive face was racing up through the Grffindor common room. Ignoring the girlish giggles as he tripped on the third step up to the boy's dormitries he stumbled up the rest of the way. He skidded to a stop and yanked the hangings open on the nearest bed saying, "Sirius!Sirius!Wake up, we have like, what, four minutes to get to our first class!" he said while shaking the sleeping boy inside that lay there.

"Huh?...Wha?"said Sirius groggily, then he shot bolt upright in the bed and moaned,"Oh no...Limpett's gonna kill me!" And with that he bolted out of bed and rushed to get some clothes on, while James was urgently whispering,"Hurry, hurry, hurry..."

* * *

Lily Evans and her friends were gigglingas they walked into the Defense AgainstThe Dark Arts classroom. "Good morning, Proffessor Limpett." they all casuaslly called at the old man wiping the blackboard. 

"Hello ladies, feel free to sit wherever you feel like, and chat away until the bell." he smiled kindly under thick, square glasses.

Luckily, he didn't hear one of the four girls whisper,"Oh, we will." they all burst into a silent fit of giggles. Lily, Stephanie, Laura, and Katie talked animatedly about their summers until the bell rang. The desks had all gradually filled up, all except for two right in front of the group of girls.

* * *

Two boys ran through the long corriders that seemed at that moment to go on forever and ever. As you can guess those two boys were none other than Sirius Black and James Potter. Both of them were in good shape (they were currantly on their last year of learning to become animagi) however young Sirius Black was desperatley trying tobutton uphis thin shirt. From a distance they looked like twins, except Sirius' hair was longer and James was shorter by a few inches. But up close they looked very differant. James had light tan skin, jet black hair that many people thought must have taken hours to make it stand up like that, when in truth it took no more than two minutes of not brushing it. His clothes hung off him a little because he was so skinny and small, but that's not to say he didn't have any muscle. And right now he was tearing down the hall like there was no tommarrow.

Next to him was a lithe figure whose shirt was hanging off his shoulder and was unbuttoned at the top.He had a slightly flushed face , because he was running so fast, and long elegant hair that, even though he didn't brush it looked really smooth.He suceeded in putting on his sweater vest on top of the thin shirtand was trying to pull his pants up, which had begun to slope dangerouslyoff his slender hips as he was running, when James burst through the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

Katie was just telling the group of girls that she was going to be the flower girl for her brother's wedding when the Defense Against The Dark Arts door shot open with a bang. Everyone stopped talking and turned to see what had made the noise. A few of the Slytherins snickered. Lily just rolled her eyes in exasperation. She sighed and twisted around to see what everyone was looking at. Even though she already had a pretty good idea of who it was.

James, who was bent over panting said,"Sorry-we're late-Professor-we...uh..."Sirius whowas blushing and trying to pull his pants up said,"Thought we had Potions first..."he trailed off lamely.

Proffessor Limpet sighed a long weary sigh that ruffled his mustache,"I won't give you detention, but only because it's the first day of term. Take a seat boys, right here." he said, patting the two desks in front of Lily and her friends. Lily groaned inwardly, this was going to be a long class."Oh and Sirius?"he said, with a hint of a smile under his whispy mustache.

"Yes sir?"Sirius asked, looking up from his seat,"Get a Belt." The Slytherins burst into snorts of crude laughter, all the girls giggled and whispered behind their hands, pointing at him. Sirius flushed again and sank down further in his seat as James laughed and clapped him hard on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**FEAR**

Laughing slightly, Proffessor Limpett started to pass out books titled,**_ A Defense Against The Dark Arts Year Three. _**When James got his book he read the title calculatingly then raised his hand.

"Yes mister Potter?" he asked, giving James a look that said plainly,_they don't pay me enough for this,_"Sir? This is a third years book."James said looking at the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is mister Potter.Would you please read aloud what I have written on the black-board for us?" he asked, rolling his eyes. James stood up and looked at the board. It read...

_TODAY WE WILL BE USING THIRD YEARS BOOKS DUE TO THE INTERUPTION IN THE FOURTH TERM OF LAST YEAR WHICH PREVENTED YOUR YEAR FROM LEARNING ABOUT A FEW TOPICS OF MUCH IMPORTANCE, WHICH ARE THE FOLLOWING..._

_x BOGGARTS_

_x VAMPIRES_

_x WEREWOLVES_

_& DEFENSE AGAINST..._

_x JAMES POTTER'S, AND SIRIUS BLACK'S PRANKS_

_

* * *

_

James laughed along with everyone else than did a few mock bows while Sirius said,"We do try Proffessor." Not finding it amusing at all, Lily grabbed James's shirt sleeve and yanked it down, intending for him to sit down and shut up. But apparantly she had yanked a little too hard because instead of landing in his chair he tripped over the leg of his chair and fell on her desk with an audible,"Oomph". All of the Slytherins "oooohed" and cackled without mercy. Some of them even went as far as whistling and hooting.

Lily just stared at him not knowing what to do. All she wanted was to eventually learn something in this lesson. And he falls on her desk.

James' glasses had fallen off one ear and were sliding down his face, _"Ow."_ he thought, he had the wind knocked out of him. Still in shock that a girl could be that strong he straightened his glasses. He looked up slowly through intense, hazel eyes that were really wide, looking like his fate was being decided and he was loosing.

Lucky for Lily, Stephanie saved her from oncoming doom,"Proffessor."she called,"I'd say it looks like we only need to cover three things in this class, and those are boggarts, werewolves, and vampires. See? We can handle them." She jerked her head towards Sirius, who shrugged modestly. Everybody laughed as James quickly pushed himself off her desk coughing a little, even so, he couldn't help looking at Lily's face as he did so. What he saw there made him feel like he wanted to disapear, Lily was laughing at him, not because of something he'd said but for him embarrassing himself in front of everyone. He had never laughed at her, even when she had come up with some incredibly foolish reson not to be in the same room as him,"_This,"_he tought, _" is the the worst day of my life." _He turned back in his seat and looked at the floor, ears burning. Sirius gave him a concerned look but he was too embarrassed to meet his eyes.He was too embarrassed to do anything but disapear.

* * *

Proffessor Limpett stood up and said,"Alright now enough playing around, everyone.Please follow me. Oh, and if you would be so kind as to leave your books here, I think it would make things a lot easier for you." Everyone slowly got out of their seats, still talking about what happened. Remus and Peter immediatly made their way to towards James and Sirius. "Hey guys long time, no see." said Remus, looking happier than he had all summer. They all talked about their summers, or at least Remus and Peter did, Sirius was busy scheming up new pranks. And James didn't say much really, but the others just figured he was staring at Lily again. 

Proffessor Limpet led them through a stone corridor cluttered with portraits of all shapes and sizes, and stopped them at a blank wall. The students buzzed expectantly but he just stood there, with his eyes closed muttering to himself. This went on for so long that Laura went right up to him and asked if he needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

Suddenly, a few Slytherins that were standing near the front of the line gasped as there was a large thud and a door apeared where he was pacing. "Sorry about that, they have put a few charms on it to make sure only teachers can use it." he said as if this explained everything. When he saw that none of them had followed him through, he sighed and said," Well I'm not going to teach you out there, come on in."

Inside was a fairly large room that had a slight slant to the floor and was pretty dark, considering the fact that it's windows were boarded up. Katie screamed as the floor pitched dangerously sideways, sending them all tumbling deep within the room. James soon found out( he had gotten knocked over by a large flood of students) that the floor was indeed wooden and had quite a lot of wood shavings on it.

"Uh...Proffessor?"Peter said as the floor rocked again, causing him to trip backwards over James,"Where are we?Oomph!"

"We are, young Peter, in the Room Of Requirement. I simply envisioned my lab at home, since this is where I think it's most suitable for our lesson this morning." he answered as the floor rocked again, "I see that you aren't used to being at sea.Yes miss Parkinson I do live at sea." he said smartly to a Slytherin girl who looked disgusted and unbelieving, "But that is not why I brought you here today.Today, we shall be dealing with a boggart. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is? Oh, don't just stand there have a seat." he said with a flick of his wand. The class looked about them and noticed that chairs had appeared out of nowhere, and that they had been nailed to the floor. The maraudarers all sat together in big, comfy armchairs. Lily and her friends seated themselves right next to them." Oh, and I suppose that we'll be needing some light, and tables, pity I couldn't remember the furniture." he said in a very bussiness like manner as he swished his wand all around the room. All types of jars containing fire of all colors and sizes( it depended on the jar I suppose) littered the dusty floor. Bookshelves lined the walls, and tables appeared in the midst ofeach group of students." Alright now, will someone tell me, what is a boggart?" he asked again as he floated a cupboard towards the center of the room,that had been in the far corner all along.

"Nobody really knows what a boggart looks like, it just turns into his or her worst fear." said a Slytherin that looked very pleased with himself.

"Correct mister Malfoy."said the Proffessor," And does anyone know how to defeat a boggart?Anyone?"he said looking around the rocking room.

"Laughter is what disarms a boggart." said Remus, while trying not to fall out of his seat as the floor pitched forward at a frightening degree,"You just imagine your worst fear into a state of being that you find FUNNY." he screamed the last part as he failed and was thrown off his chair onto the wildly swaying floor.

" Good, good. You simply imagine it in your mind then, clearly very clearly, state a spell. This particular spell is called Ridikulus.Everyone got that?"he said looking around the room with a stern expression on his withered face,"Ok good. I'll let you all have a go, and don't worry if you can't do it at first, I won't let you get hurt."he stated this with such a serious expression on his face that a similar thought ran through everyone's heads,_ Just how dangerous is this thing?._

"Alright, may I have a volunteer, come now don't be shy."said Mr.Limpett. A greasy haired Slytherin with a long hooked nose hid his wand under his desk and stated a brief incantation.

Peter's arm slowly began to rise, without him noticing. Mr. Limpett was turned around and making a chalkboard apear on the far side of the bucking room. He turned around when someone began squealing, with what he thought was excitment. Peter's arm was raised politely, but he was looking at it as if it would slap him." Way to go Wormtail." whispered Remus under his breath as he patted him on the the back, proudly.

"But...I'm n-not d-d-doing-" he started to stammer, shaking his head with humongous, glassyeyes on his small face.

"Miss Lily, excellant, could you please come up here." he said not noticing Peter's hand, and picking on Lily who was smiling sweetly. Lily got up and glared at Snape as she passed and Peter's arm fell on the desk with a loud thud. He whimpered in pain under his breath while Sirius gave him a look that said,_ you can't win all the time buddy_.

"Alright now what do you fear most, Lily?" he asked so casually that it implied,_ Don't worry,I do this all the time._

" I don't really know sir." she said looking a little nervous. She looked over her shoulder, and Laura gave her the thumbs up and smiled.

"Ah, well then we'll just have to find out, won't we?" he said with a laugh, " Now, when I count to three I'm going to open the door and the boggart will come out, remember everything I told you, and please think up something very humorous.I could do with a good laugh." They both turned to face the cupboard while lightning flashed outside and the floor pitched backwards. They both held their ground and didn't fall."One..."he said looking expectantly at Lily,"Two..." he raised his wand to eye level, "Three!" the doorknob tuned slowly as he stepped back. The light flickered so suddenly a few people gasped. The door creaked open slowly and then burst openthe rest of the way, with a bang. Curiously, there was nothing inside but another door. It was a torn up door with some planks missing entirely revealing blackness on the other side.

James was watching intently with bated breath. But before the door could open Lily pointed her wand, evenly at the door within the door and said clearly, Ridikulus!" The door all of a sudden became painted a cheery green and had a large, red Christmas reef on it. She whirled around smiling as everyone clapped and complimented her. She started walking to her seat when the floor lurched backwards and she started to fall, but landed on James, who's forehead hit her's with a crack. His breath hissed out painfully, and he looked at her but all he could say was,"Oww..."

She looked down slowly. She had just knee'd him in the stomach! She quickly got off of him as everyone started laughing again. She went back to her seat laughing, it was sort of funny, and plus everyone was smiling at her not making fun of her.

"Ok, I'll just call names then...uh,ok Severes Snape come up here please." The slimy haired Slytherin came up and stood motionless in front of the cupboard. His eyes flickered nervously from the floor to the cupboard's door. The door slowly openedand out stepped a large black dog, who was drooling white foam and was snarling ferociously. It was about to leap upon him, but Severes whipped outhis wand while stating clearly," Ridikulus." the dog suddenly had all of it's fur shaven off and was reduced to a tiny, frail looking dog that began to whine. Smirking he slouched off to his seat.

"Way to go Snape." a few of the Slytherins cackled and patted him on the back, proudly.

"Sirius Black." the Proffessor called as he bent over his clipboard, studying the names.

A little surprised, Sirius got up and walked slowly to the cupboard( the floor was rocking back and forth, side to side)All of a sudden the floor lurched forward and he was thrown onto the cupboard's closed door. Unfortunately, this was the moment the boggart decided to open the door. So he hit the door with a _SMACK!_ and fell to the floor with a _CRASH!_ While was still lying on the floor a man stepped out of the door, looking furious. His steely, gray eyes fell on Sirius' face and, if possible, his face took on even more rage than before.

The class was silent as thunder boomed causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

Sirius raised his wand, pale faced but said nothing. The man slowly approached the fallen figure and reached into his pocket and pulled out a black wand. Then Sirius raised his shaking hand and muttered, "Ridikulus." The floor tipped forward and Sirius slid forward, under the tall man's feet, causing him to fall on his face. The man disapeared, and Sirius got up and limped over to his seat not noticing the laughing class, and the compliments being thrown his way.

Lily frowned, who was that dark man? And why was he so scary? She looked over at Sirius, he was pale and shaking a little, she touched his arm and lifted it when he jumped and turned to face her. He looked around, fear in his eyes, but when he saw Lily he blushed. Last thing he needed was people thinking he was weak. She looked at him and said kindly, "Are you alright? You have goose-bumps?"

James who was sitting next to Sirius finally spoke," Yeah, who was that?" heasked looking curious." I'm fine, it's just my leg, it hurts a lot." he said a little too quickly,"And he was...I don't know the guy!" he said looking annoyed, "It's not like I'm really scared or anything." he said wincing as he sethis footdown, gingerly,on the dusty floor.

" Will someone take Sirius up to the hospital wing, please? Uh miss Lily, Snape you two have already gone, can one of you please do it? Lily, very good. Thank you for volunteering, five points to Grffindor." he said looking at Snape reprovingly.

Remus helped Sirius out of his chair looking worriedly at his leg," What?" said Sirius catching his gaze. But he just frowned and shook his head looking confused. " Seeya guys." said Sirius to the group. Peter waved while Remus just sat down, thinking. James was looking at Lily like he was going to say something, then thought better of it and turned around in his seat.

* * *


	3. Falling

* * *

**My thanks to those who reviewed. This is my first story so,really, your reviews are all that keep me writing. You don't know how happy it made me to see( you have 2 unread messages ) I was so excited! And I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it and review. If not, review anyway & tell me why. Iwill take flames as eagerly as compliments, so if you would go out of your way to click the little button on the bottom of this chapter I would appreciate it very much. And lastly, if you can, tell your friends about this story( if you liked it of course!)& if not, please spare them the horror. **

**Thanks a lot**

**-->-,-'-,-'---**

* * *

Sirius and Lily walked down the long corridors in an akward silence. Sirius didn't mind, he was used to akward silences. But Lily, on the other hand apparantly wasn't, because she stopped and looked at him sideways. " Are you okay?" she asked carefully," You're just, you know, really quiet." Sirius stopped and thought quickly," What? Was I supposed to say something?" he asked playfully, "And you were pretty quiet yourself." he added, knowingly. 

"Yeah, well it's been a long day." she said as she walked down the elaboratly decorated hall.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." he said wearily, "And that was just our first class." he pretended to be asleep on his feet and laughed. Lily laughed too.

"You guys really do lighten up the place, you know that?" she said laughing," If you weren't a wizard, I'm sure you would be a comeidian." she said happily.

"What's that?" he asked, confused, looking at her like she was speaking another language.

"It's a job in the muggle world." she explained,"It's a comeidian's job to make people laugh."

" I don't know..." he said pretending to be considering it,"Does it pay well?" he asked making her laugh again.

* * *

"Who would like to go next?" Proffessor Limpett yelled over the crashing thunder," Nevermind, form a line if you _will_!" he said as he fell over his desk when the floor rocked. James, Remus, and Peter all joined the rest of the students in line. It was a funny sight, all of the students packed into a semi-line between the chairs, being rocked back and forth. Every few seconds a girl would scream when the floor swayed dangerously. James, Remus, and Peter got knocked to the front of the line. 

"I'll go first then," said Remus casually," I do this all the time at home." he added with a grin. He stepped forward, bravely, but had to hold on to a chair so he didn't fall over. The cupboard door opened, and for a second, it looked as if there was nothing in there. Then a bright light shone down upon him through thick swirling clouds.He raised his wand angrily and out of the mist that had grown in the room a yellow balloon whizzed across the classroom. He smiled slightly, satisfied with his work. Next it was Peter's turn to have a go at the boggart. He stepped forward uncertainly, but what his worst fear was, the class never found out.

Behind them, a few Gryffindor girls were screaming as the floor rocked in all directions wildly. Each time it rocked, they would suddenly find themselves almost horizontal.James graspedthe nearest table for support, mainly out of Quidditch reflexes,as the floor tilted more and more. He looked around frantically and saw that the room was leaking, liquid was spraying through the walls in strong spurts of salty, black water that was so cold it burned. The room gave a mighty groan and all of a sudden, the floor was where theceiling was. The wind was howling outside the boarded up windows that began to rattle, steadily. And he fell, despite his hold on the table, with the crowd of students onto the ceiling of the shack, which had rafters, unfortunately. He landed on one with a sickening crunching noise. Then, with another wild rock, he was thrown off of it onto someone lying on the faraway floor/ceilingwho let out a quick shriekas thehe was thrown ontoher. All aroundpeople smashing into each other with screams and shrieks.

He groaned as a fiery pain wracked his chest. He dizzly got off of the person who had stopped his crushing fall.And saw, to his horror, that he had landed on Lily's friend, Katie. The whole class was on the floor/ceiling groaning as the floor/ceiling swayed tremendously. Salty water dirtied his glasses, making it hard to see. He looked through them anyways, for Remus and Peter but he couldn't find them in the crowd of people lying on the floor/ceiling moaning in pain and shock. He ducked down as a board, that had covered the windows flew off and twirled right over his head, missing him by inches. He looked over at the"windows" and saw, instead of glass, large gaping holes where the windows should have been. An icy cold fear gripped his heart, numbing his intense pain for a few seconds, before he started a coughing fit. Katie got up with a broken nose and blinked a few timesas shelooked at him, an expression of terror evident on her face. He curled in a ball as he coughed up blood into the pool of foul smelling water around him. He put a hand to his stomach and to his surprise, found a sticky, red substance was creeping across his chest, through his shirt. Not only that, but to his hand, his stomach felt mishapen. He closed his eyes as he was violently rammed into a wall. He felt like he was suffocating, as he choked up more blood. Spots danced before his eyes as he realized tat he was being smothered by his own blood.

" Proffessor Limpett!"Katie called, dripping,"We need to get out of here, now!" she couldn't take her eyes off James, he was an absolute mess. He had hit the rafter on the way down, and he looked far worse than anyone else did. She looked back up and saw that, a very shocked Proffessor, had muttered a quick spell that had planted his feet to the previous floor( which was now the ceiling!). He was using his wand( yes, upside-down!) to make a ladder to the door, which was high above them now,from wherethe floor/ceiling lay. He then, upside-down, commanded in a loud voice," Everyone who can, make your way to the ladder, quickly! Leave everyone else to me!" The majority of the class stumbled through the rising water towards the door._ " Good."_ he thought,_" That means most of them are ok."_Proffessor Limpett conducted a few fallen figures through the door entrance.

" On no, oh no, oh no..." Katie whispered looking at James. Instead of following the teacher's orders she picked up her wand, and pointed it at him. His vision blurred and the last thing he remembered was the fiery pain in his throat and chest mixed with the bone-cold water that swirled darkly about him.


	4. Shadows of Suspicion

**_Thanks for the support guys! It really, helps! But what I really want is ideas, flames, and compliments. This really makes writing not only easier(I have lots of options)but it makes it funner. And plus if anyone reviews me with an idea(member or not)& I use it, I will post(like so)above that they have thought up this idea in the story, & all credit goes to them. This is my first story, so don't go easy at all!(How will I learn?)I gladly will recieve large amounts of flames with extreme pleasure! But it also helps if you like my story. I mean, why write to the public about something they don't want to hear about. If you absolutely despise my writing please flame me continuesly, and don't forget to mention why!That will be all, thamks a lot for reading!_**

_**-,-'-,>-,-'-,-'-****

* * *

**_

**Earlier...**

Sirius walked(or limped rather)into the hospital wing. He looked around for Ms. Pomfrey, and sure enough, she came hustling between the beds towards him.

"What now?" she asked crossly, hands on her hips. Sirius knew not to be fooled into thinking that she was annoyed at having him come. She took extreme care over her patients, and would even make them stay a day later than needed usually.

"Uh...I hurt my leg in Defense Against the Dark Arts..." he began hesitantly,"I-"

" Well, let's have a look at it, than." she interupted briskly. She motioned for him to sit down in a chair across from her, while Lily just waited by the door next to them, looking around the room. He sat down in a light, wooden chair that squeaked as he sat on it. She reached for his right leg(It was the closest one)and started to roll up the pants leg to see what was wrong with it, when Sirius's hand flew down to stop it from going any higher(it was around his ankle).

"Not that one!" he said," It's my other leg it-" but she had already rolled it up. She gasped and let the pants leg slide down, unconciously,before she quickly yanked it back up again. His leg was absolutely covered with bruises and cuts of all sizes. His eyes slowly lifted up to hers, nervously, not saying anything. He was now gripping the edge of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were white.

" My dear boy! Whatever happened?" she cried looking astounded, " Is there more than that?" she asked, and without waiting for him to answer she reached down and pulled his other pants leg up, smartly. This leg was bleeding freely and was covered in a large bruise around the knee (although it most definitly wasn't the only bruise)

Lily, who wasn't paying attention to the situation,whipped her fiery red head around atMs. Pomfrey's exclamations. Sirius didn't meet her eyes as he sat ther with his leg resting on Ms. Pomfrey's lap, so she went around next to the nurse, and looked down at his slender legs. " Sirius..." she said softly, eyes flitting to each bruise and cut.

"I guess I got hurt more than I thought..." he said trying to laugh. And apparantly, Ms. Pomfrey bought it because she rolled her eyes andshoved him playfullyonto a bed and immediatly set to the task of healing him.

" Miss Evans, he won't be going anywhere for the rest of the day," she said, looking at her sternly over her glasses," so you can just go back to class now." Lily nodded, still looking at his wounds and not looking at his frozen face.

" K, uh...bye Sirius." she said with a shocked and puzzled expression on her lightly freckled face._

* * *

_

Lily was walking down the hall towards the Room of Requirement, without really knowing where she was going. She was still seeing all of Sirius's cuts and bruises over and over again in her mind. _That couldn't have all happened during Defense Against The Dark Arts._ she thought, frownind as she walked down a pair of stone steps. She was snapped out of her reverie when the Room of Requirement's door slammed open shaking years of dust from the ancient ceiling,_"When did I get here?" _she thought. Students were stumbling out of the room screaming and crying( a few of them were being levitated out of the room), Lily noticed that all of them were wet and shivering. Finally,(she had been searching for her friends in the confused and frightened mob)Katie came out of the doorway, holding a bloody nose, and a pinewood wand, which held aloft a bloody figure. Lily frowned and looked closer at the face of the limp person. Her eyes widened as she recognized him,

" James?" she asked increduously at Katie, who gave a muffled answer in reply, "What happened?" she inquired in a frail whisper.

* * *

James woke up with a start. All of a sudden a white hot pain lashed through his body, making his breath come out in a slow, rattling hiss. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his vision but stopped when he realized that he couldn't see because he was missing his glasses. And his shirt for that matter. So trying to find his glasses, he began to blindly, grope around for them on the bedside table. Which from experience( he had been here many times due to Quidditch) he knew to be on the left side. He froze when his hand touched someone else's. He traveled his hand down slowly to the fingers of the hand, and found, to his relief(and confusion), that his glasses were there. He pulled them slightly, freeing them, and shakily put them on. A new pain shot through his head as a blindingly white light was made visible. He slowly turned his raven head, his neck hurt,to see who had his glasses and almost fell out of the bed in shock. There, sitting on a chair next to him was Lily. A very asleep Lily at that, but still Lily was there right next to him. 

" She's been there ever since you came in."whispered a familiar voice on his right side. James whipped his head around, cracking his neck painfully. He winced and reached a hand up and rubbed his sore neck.

" Sirius?" his voice was hoarse and it stung when he spoke. Sirius was there in a white bed next to him looking very bored and very tired.

" What happened to you, Prongs, you were all bloody when they brought you in." he inquired shifting onto his stomach casually. James didn't answer, he was too occupied with the large bandage wrapped around Sirius's muscled torso.

" Nevermind me, when could that have happened?" James asked loudly, forgetting about the sleeping Lily behind him. Sirius quickly pulled up his sheet looking nervous .

"Probably in class..." he said off handedly, avoiding James's frowning eyes.

* * *

Lily awoke at the sound of James's shout. But seeing them talking decided not to say anything. James's back was to her and there was an akward silence between the two friends. Lily wondered if they had seen her already, but of course they had, this was James for Pete's sake(no pun intended). And Sirius was here when she came in. She didn't mean to stay here overnight, she must have just fallen asleep here. Afterall, this hadhappened on justher first day of school, it felt like a week to her already. But Sirius, who was facing her, noticed that she was indeed awake. 

So, changing the subject in a tone of relief he said," Oh! Lily, your awake!" James snapped his head around making his neck project a large CRACK! Lily would have found it funny, if it wasn't for the look of quiet pain on his face. He rubbed his neck very tenderly.Sirius, however, found it very funny and he looked at Lily and rolled his eyes with an expression that spoke loudly,_When will he ever learn?_

"Lily?" James looked up in disbelief, through glazed hazel eyes, "What are you doing here?"

" Must have fallen asleep, I guess." she said yawning," I think that I'll go down for breakfast...or lunch, if you don't mind." she said looking down at her watch smiling.

"No we're fine.Go right ahead." said James as he quickly jerked his covers up over his vulnerable chest. Sirius jammed his face into his pillow laughing at his friend. Lily smiled slightly, and walked out of the room.


End file.
